


Bad Habits and Punishment

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleep Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators, cute smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey has the unnaturally bad habit of sleep humping his wife, and Minnie has the equally bad habit of letting it happen since she LOVES having sex with her hubby anyway. So Mickey ends up waking up to a godawful feargasm, and decides to punish his beloved in the best way he knows how...but I'm not gonna tell you here...you're gonna have to read it to find out how...Don't worry I know what I'm doing...>:D





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth written Mice lemon but you won't find the other three until I get there in my other story, Dirty Little Secret in the Amazon.

Oh goodness, it was happening again. Not that Minnie minded of course, it was just a little surprising whenever she woke up facing away from her husband and felt a certain **_something_** poking her tush…

Naturally, whenever she felt it, she couldn’t help but tease it a little. “It” specifically because the body it was attached to was dead asleep. This was something she learned very quickly from the first time it ever happened, and that was just a few months into their marriage, though still quite a long time ago it seemed.

Because she adored even the most intimate moments with Mickey, she didn’t mind one bit that even in his dreams he’s dreamed about all of the naughty things they do most nights together. It was a fact that happened to turn her on even more, and she loved him all the while for it.

As soon as she felt that it was at its full height, she pulled off her pajama pants and her panties and tossed them away to the floor on her side of the bed. Then she reached behind her and slowly slid Mickey’s pants down, just enough to free his member from its containment. Finally, she opened her legs a little and grabbed his hardened cock, scooting herself towards him so she wouldn’t necessarily be pulling him as she placed his throbbing member in between her thighs, close enough to her pussy so if he started moving his hips even in his sleep, she could enjoy herself too.

Minnie never dared to let him penetrate her whenever he was like this, she knew he’d never forgive himself since he wasn’t wholly in control of his body’s actions. Besides, she preferred him doing her senseless when he was awake.  

Since Mickey’s lovely appendage was average sized, and Minnie herself was such a little thing, pinning her back flat against his front made his penis just seem bigger in length as his tip was clear on the other side of her whenever she had him like this. She always toyed with his tip with her fingers, and even in his sleep, it seemed to be the ok to go button for him, as his arms came to wrap around her, holding her as close as possible to him that she could hear his breath right in her ear which always turned her on more. Then his hips started moving slowly, and since the neck of his penis was right there at her clit, Minnie couldn’t help sucking in a breath at the pleasure that coursed through her at the simple movement. It was never easy keeping herself quiet whenever Mickey’s bouts of sleep humping happened. _He just felt **so** good_. It also didn’t help that as he pushed himself towards her as far as he could go, her clit also tended to feel that lovely deep dorsal vein of his, _oh how she **loved** that vein_.

It didn’t take long before his hips sped up on their own, his breathing deepening in erotic sounding gasps in her ear along with the occasional moan that it was a wonder he didn’t wake himself up in this process. It quickly escalated to the point that Minnie had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing with pleasure so he wouldn’t wake up. _He was such an animal in bed, even in his sleep!_

Mickey’s unconscious (though moving) body certainly wasn’t helping matters in somehow managing to snake his hands up and underneath her tank top, and grabbing a hold of her small supple breasts, squeezing them in a way that he softly pinched her nipples, eliciting another close call of a squeak of pleasure that could’ve woken him up. Especially since now his head was on her shoulder panting and groaning for breath as he clung to her in his unconscious pleasure.

Minnie could already feel herself getting close to her peak, and since she still had somewhat of a hold on his pumping member, even at his tip she could feel that he was getting close too. Unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing he was getting close at, he was starting to wake up too.

She could feel it as his hips slowed down, but she had no intention of letting him stop when they were both so close to cumming. As soon as she felt her clit begin to tingle, she knew she was about to cum, and in order to cum with him, she did the only thing she could do, she squeezed Mickey’s member in between her thighs as tightly as she could and heard him wake up as soon as she herself erupted in her orgasm unable to help squealing in ecstasy.

“Wha-? Minnie’s what’s-?! AUGH!!!” Mickey asked as he gained consciousness and then let out and ugly sounding surprised groan as painful pleasure overtook him and gave him the wakeup call of a lifetime. All as he shot out his load like the mayo shooting hotdog gun that he truly was into the sheets towards the edge of the bed on her side. As the tingles of pleasure subsided he realized that his dick was in between her thighs and felt her still toying with his tip with her fingers. He also noticed that she seemed to be coming down from her own high if her happy gasps of satisfaction were any indication, which they were because at this point he was sure that she was a sex addict solely for him. Gosh darn it all ta heck she let him do it again.

He was mortified to have learned a few months into their marriage that instead of sleep walking, he was sleep _humping_ into her. She told him countless times that she didn’t mind it, and he knew why, she loved him so much that it gave her leverage to tease his unconscious body however she pleased. At least she remained reasonable. She made sure he never went into her while he was asleep, and waited for him to wake up before getting down to the really good stuff.

Still, this particular orgasm kind of hurt because he just woke up to it without any forewarning whatsoever, plus he woke up just as she squealed with what he thought in his half-awake mind was fear only to realize just after he suddenly came that it was a squeal of pleasure. For a single moment he was scared for her because of that squeal, and feargasms are just the absolute worst. All he could think about as of right now was how he was going to extract his revenge.

“Enjoy yerself toots?” He asked chidingly, keeping an annoyed face to show that he wasn’t happy with her. She turned her head to face him as best as she could, still not releasing her hold on his dick in between her thighs anytime soon it seemed.

“Good morning handsome!” Minnie greeted, all smiles and took no notice of his aggravation until she tried to kiss him in which he avoided her lips by pulling his head back from her. “Aw, what’s the matter, sweetie? You’re not really mad about-?”

“Of course I’m mad.” Mickey interjected calmly. “Ya should’ve woken me up if I really started doin’ that again, Min! Ya know I don’t like it when ya use me like that without me consciously knowin’!” For emphasis on his agitation he tried to pull away from her. The key word here is ‘tried’, for as everyone knows there are more muscles in the legs than the arms, and her legs had a very firm, unshakable hold on her favorite toy. “Minnie,” He started in a low voice meant to instill a little bit of fear. “Lemme go.”

Her response was reaching into her drawer and getting out one of the new boxes of condoms. Trojan Fire & Ice was their latest favorite as it was a dual action lubricant, and just plain warm, cool, and tingly for the both of them. She then pulled out a condom and waved it in his face.

Mickey sighed at her in exasperation, knowing how stubborn she was about this, lustful little minx that she was. “Oh I’ll do ya silly alright, fer as long as ya want even but ya gotta let me go fer a moment, Min.” At that, she opened her legs enough to free him and since he was tugging anyway, he fell off of his side of the bed. Which coincidentally is where he wanted to be anyway since he could finally reach the object that was going to properly help him punish her, which was in a special box under the bed.

Minnie heard shuffling of more than just sitting up coming from him and wondered what he was up to. “Mickey? Are you all right?” She asked just to make sure.

“Oh I’m fine, dear. But I do still hafta punish ya fer bein’ so naughty.” He told her calmly as he unboxed the object he was aiming for and held it up for her to see. “Say hello ta Moby Dick, yer new vibrator!”

Despite the name he gave it, it looked like an average dildo that could vibrate, it even looked a little old fashioned considering the speed settings were on the end that could also be popped off to put in the probably Double D batteries judging by how thick it looked even from where she was. It was as white as the name of the whale though.

“Mickey, I love you and I appreciate the thoughtful gift, but I don’t need that right now.” She told him slowly.

“I know that, but ya will need it if I ever have ta go somewhere without ya fer a long period of time, and besides that, this is yer punishment.” He replied earnestly, as he got up and crawled back into the bed and scooted himself to sit in front of her. As soon as his implication got through to her she closed her legs, not wanting him to tease her with the vibrating dildo.

“Oh no you don’t, Mickey Mouse, I only want you.” She told him firmly. She also noticed that he was teasing her visually by having pulled his pants back up.

“Well ya shoulda thought o’ that before ya enjoyed yerself letting me hump ya while I was asleep.” He shot back playfully. He twisted the back end of the dildo to the lowest vibration setting, and despite her closing her legs she kept her knees up on the bed, which he was sitting directly in front of to the point that he was resting his head on her knees, and therefore he could still reach the very bottom tip of her pussy with the vibrator.

She flinched in pleasure in as much of the same way that she would normally react if it were just him.

“Mickey ~ !” She whined at him, desperate for only him and not a silly toy to be pleasuring her like this.

“Aw, c’mon, Minnie. Just one orgasm on this thing an’ then ya can have me, I promise.”

“Just one, and don’t you dare stick it in me completely.” She relented and warned firmly, slowly opening her legs for him.

“Of course, I just wanted to see if I could make ya cum on the surface anyway.” He replied cheekily. Mickey then slid the length of the tip of the vibrator up along the length of her pussy, making sure the very tip was just within reach of her tip, her clit really. He was pleased when she flinched again and even tried to hold back a moan as he heard her whimper at the very least, especially as he scooted closer to her since her legs were now on either side of him.

“Mickey you already know the answer to that.” She shot back weakly, trying to hold back another moan as he made the vibrator poke her clit and then took it back to rub it all along the length of her outer lips.

“Well, yeah, but that’s just with my fingers and my tongue, Min. We haven’t tried a vibrator together yet.” He didn’t even know really if she even had or used any vibrators when he wasn’t home, she was such a purist in wanting nothing but him when it came to their intimacy that they didn’t really experiment too much outside of different positions and merely handcuffing each other to the bed on occasion, and of course the occasional roleplay with various outfits they would wear briefly before getting to the best part. In short, this was a first for them and it was surprising to Minnie that Mickey took the initiative with this, if only for the sake of getting back at her for having a little fun with his unconscious self.

“I still can’t believe you got me a vibrator and named it Moby Dick.” She couldn’t help but quip with a slight sigh.

“Believe it or not, I didn’t, it came with the name.” Mickey replied with a chuckle. She giggled in disbelief and was interrupted with her own gasp because he turned up the setting on the vibration.

“Mi-ckey ~ !” Minnie moaned as now he had it snug in between her outer lips and was pumping along the length of her pussy, making it bump into her clit with each miniature thrust.

“Don’t ferget that this is still yer punishment, Minnie. Consider yerself lucky that I didn’t bring out the handcuffs too.” He reminded her evilly. Of course, Minnie being as impatient as always decided to tempt fate a little since she wanted him so badly.

“You could always just turn it up all the way to punish me further.”

He smirked knowing that it was exactly what she wanted since it would make her cum faster and defeat the purpose of her punishment, but at the same time she was right in that upping the settings all the way would drive her wild…not to mention that he was getting a bit impatient himself, as the bulge in his pants was already at its biggest.

Thus, surprisingly he did do as Minnie suggested and turned the vibrator all the way up to its highest setting, earning a delicious squeal of pleasure from his darling wife. He even pumped it faster to tease her further. It didn’t take long for her to be gasping with pleasure and occasionally panting his name.

Soon, she didn’t even have time to announce her upcoming orgasm, but there was something to be said about witnessing it anyway. As she shrilled from reaching her peak, the entire area of her pussy and around her pussy was pulsating rapidly. It was fascinating to watch in Mickey’s honest opinion, and he really could never get enough of it .

Of course as further punishment he didn’t leave her much time to take a break, for while she was still riding out her high, he turned off the vibrator and tossed it to his side of the bed, pulled his pants off, pulled the condom on and entered her, which was very easy to do since she was soaking wet at this point. He put her legs on his shoulders and leaned all the way forward so that he was chest to chest with her and entirely on top of her. This made her have some sensory overload and practically made her cum again just from him finally entering her judging by the way she squealed his name and the feeling of her squeezing him inside her.

Now he let her rest a bit since it would be difficult to move for him when she was cumming like this.

“That wasn’t fair Mickey.” Minnie panted as she clawed at her pillow under her head. In this position there wasn’t really anywhere to hold him since her legs took up most of that space.

“All’s fair in love and war, Min.” He shot back teasingly. “Now, ya ready ta be done silly?”

“Yes, please.” She replied without hesitance. “And for further ‘punishment’, no matter how many times I come don’t stop until you come, okay?”

“Funny I was just about ta suggest that.” He told her with a smirk before leaning down to kiss her. She leaned up and captured his lips, moaning into his kiss and savoring his taste for as long as he stayed there, even when he did pull away after several seconds she nipped his bottom lip to savor the last of his taste.

“I’m ready for the rest of my ‘punishment’, Mickey.” Minnie told him seductively, bucking her hips and squeezing her legs around him as best as she could. Mickey nodded at her and then breathed deeply as he prepared himself.

Then all too soon he was pounding into her with wild abandon as fast as he could, and as hard as he could, and just as promised, not letting her rest whenever she did have an orgasm, and he never once stopped even when it was difficult to move as fast inside her whenever she was cumming.

At first she couldn’t stop squealing and squeaking his name and progressively gave up on forming words as she was quickly left speechless as well as breathless. Mickey was in no better shape as all he could let out was grunts of pleasure. To make matters worse, he came sooner than even he expected, though she must have come at least five times before he finally did.

 He pulled out of her and quickly muttered a “Not done with ya yet,” as he pulled off the current condom, tied it up and threw it in the trash and put on a new condom and quickly went right back to work in pounding into her. She had no qualms on any of it since she was happy to have fun with him for any amount of time it took for them to be both satisfied.

 And a great amount of time it was indeed, for Minnie had so many orgasms that she lost count after twenty, but Mickey went through at least five more condoms before he was completely satisfied. Now they were relishing in the afterglow of each other, both still a little shocked that this was a new record for them, well him especially. Minnie of course had been quite insatiable from the get go after they first got used to these intimate moments, but usually they were just lucky if Mickey was even able to go a second round without falling asleep after the first one.

 “Oh goodness.” Minnie couldn’t help but utter in reflection of it all.

“You said it, Minnie.” Mickey said in response before it sunk in and he felt like chastising himself. “Gah, I can’t believe ya let me go on fer that long without stopping!” He pulled on his ears in shame.

Minnie looked up at him like he had ten heads before she replied, “I’m not complaining, I enjoyed every second of it, and I LOVED each time you came back inside me for more. I think we can officially say we finally popped your insatiable cherry, Mickey.”

“Yer sure yer okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Mickey, I’m fine. Oh, you’re so sweet to worry, but I’m alright I promise. That was the best sex we’ve had since the other day!” Minnie reassured him cheerfully. Of course she’s also quite biased in that every time they have sex is the best, but that was just how she was. “Oh! But are you alright? That’s the longest you’ve ever lasted, and if I weren’t in love with how good it all felt I would’ve been more worried about whether or not you were gonna hurt yourself.”

 “Aw, I’m okay, Min. Just SUPER hungry since we haven’t eaten yet.” He told her with a small smile as his stomach proved his point by growling. “Real problem is I don’t wanna move even though I’m practically starving.”

 Minnie giggled at him, but was interrupted by her own stomach growling, and of course both of them laughed at that. “You’re not the only one who’s hungry. I’ll go and make us breakfast.” She started to get out of bed from her side of the bed but she was held back by his arm that snaked around her hips.

“Don’t want ya ta move either.” He replied simply with an impish glint in his eye. Surprisingly she settled back into bed with him, and happily cuddled against him once more.

“I’m willing to starve myself for just a few more minutes just so I can cuddle with you a little longer.” She quipped happily.

“Glad ya see it my way.” Mickey hummed happily in agreement and kissed the top of her head, she reciprocated by kissing his chest.

Happily they relaxed together for a little longer, though meanwhile Minnie made a mental note to have angry sex with him more often if having him just a tiny bit angry at her made him last that long, it was a wonder how long he’d last if he was a little more angry. Oh well, food for the thought to fuel the fire with later.


End file.
